


Unforgettable

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Closure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Love Confessions, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: What it says in the tags.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday's news hit me harder than I'd expected and this happened as a result.

"But why, Rafi?" I asked. "I thought you liked your job."

  
"I do," he smiled sadly. "I just want to see what else is out there."

  
I nodded, tears forming in my brown eyes. He knew I was too upset to say much else, so he just held his arms out to me. I ran into them, holding onto him like a lifeline as I finally broke down. I sighed after a few minutes, sniffling wetly against his shoulder. I hadn't meant to get so attached to him, but fate had other plans and who was I to question it?

  
"It'll be all right, cariño," he soothed, pressing kisses into my hair. "I promise."

  
"No, it won't," I mumbled. "I don't want you to go..."

  
"I have to, honey," he murmured. "I wish it wasn't so, but it's time."

  
"I know," I sighed again. "I know you have to; that you need something new. I just..."

  
He didn't reply for a time. Then...

  
"I know change is hard for you," he murmured, stroking my hair. "And it's okay to feel sad and need some time to grieve."

  
"I...I...I love you," I mumbled, beginning to cry again. "Maybe I always have."

  
"I know," he smiled sadly. "I don't want to leave you either, but it's what's right for me."

  
"I wish I'd told you sooner," I sobbed. "Why couldn't I have done so?"

  
"I don't know, honey," was his somber reply. "Life works in weird ways, I suppose."

  
"Don't forget me," I answered, looking into his green eyes pleadingly. "Please don't forget me."

  
"I could never," he chuckled. "There's no one else like you."

  
I smiled, blushing softly. "Rafi..."

  
No other words were needed as we continued to hold each other in silence. He was right, I was unforgettable. I sighed, kissing him lightly and pulling away with a soft murmur of delight. And maybe I would see him again, I thought, if fate was kind.


End file.
